Love at Long Last
by xXChaosForeverXx
Summary: Ada Kohler is the human representation of Denmark; a woman who has stood in defense of the many. She has spiraled down into depression and the person she loves the most is the one hasn't talked to her in many years. She is lost and is trying to find her way back to the way things were...back to the man shes loves. WARNING! Themes of drug usage and depression!


**I do NOT own Hetalia**

I walk down the hall of the world meeting building, fixing my Denmarkian uniform; which consists of a short red skirt, a red female dress shirt, a black tie, a black overcoat, my black little hat tilted to the side of my head, and black, knee-high, high-heel combat boots. Deeming myself ok, I walk into the meeting room and take my seat next to Norway, placing my signature smile on my face. Norge slides something across the table to place it in front of me. I glance down to see some pain killers. I pop them in my mouth and swallow them down with some water.

"Thanks Norge" I mumble. He slightly nods in acknowledgement. Sealand rushes into the room with a fuming England behind little country runs over to me and hops in my lap, knowing very well England won't come near me. Smiling, he turns to England, sticks out his tongue and holds his right bottom eyelid down. I became the kids ally a while back so he would stop moping around about not being recognized. My boss thought it was a good idea and incase the kid did go under he'd at least have a home at my place.

"Good Morning, Ada!" Peter cheers, making my headache very apparent to me.

"Good Morning, Peter. How are you today?" I ask, widening my smile. While Peter starts talking, Netherlands comes in and takes the seat to my right. We don't talk much during meetings, but we are buddies. Although when we usually hang out, there's mostly drugs involved, but we do go to events and gatherings sober. We nod to each other and I go back to listening to a bouncing Peter on my lap. Iceland, Finland, and Sweden come in and take the seats next to Norge in that order. I take notice, but I do nothing or say anything to engage them.

"Hey Ada?" Peter asks.

"What?" I reply looking down at the boy with closed eyes and a wide smile.

"Arthur is mad at me for allying with you."

"Why is that?"

"He said you were nothing but a blood-thirsty tyrant, who would take everything away from me; that you were selfish, obnoxious, an arse, and if I tried to leave you, you would kill me." My eyes snap open, widening with shock. I can feel the other nordics stare at Peter and I.

"I told him you're not like that. You've been nothing but good to me; you're kind, helpful, and fun to be around. You're also really strong!" Peter continues. I pull the kid into a tight hug.

"I would never do those kinds of things to you. If you ever wanted to leave, I would let you go. You don't have to worry. You're safe with me…" I state, voice cracking at the end as tears threaten to fall.

"Are you okay?" I push him back a little and smile, closing my eyes.

"I'm fine, you adorable little country!" He smiles then turns around on my lap to face everyone. Norge grabs my hand under the table and gives me a worried look. I give him a weak smile then pull my hand away and wrap my arms loosely around Sealand. Hours pass as the meeting drags on forever. Finally Germany stands up and yells that the meeting is over, signalling everyone that they can leave. Sealand hops off my lap and smiles up at me.

"Well see you later, Ada!" He cheers then rushes off to find England. Netherland glances over at me, catching my eyes. I nod then we stand up and start walking down the hall together. We walk out of the building and head over to his car. I sit down in the passengers seat as he takes his place in the drivers seat.

"I overheard what happened. That must have felt like a knife to the heart." Tim says. Tears start streaming down my face.

"I suffer everyday for what I did in the past...Arthur had no right...to tell Peter any of it…" I state through sobs. Tim starts the car up and starts to pull out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"The bar" Tim replies.

"What time is it?"

"It's about 5 pm."

"Sure, maybe I can forget this time."

"You say that everytime."

"I know." See I had told Tim about my past a while ago when we first became friends. I spilt my heart out and collapse to the ground crying. All he did was hug me. He accepted me and didn't judge my actions. After that, Tim became the person I came to when my problems got the better of me. The rest of the car ride is silent until we pull into the parking lot of a club that we frequent. We get out of the car and head inside to find a small amount of people already here. We walk over to the bar and sit down on a couple of stools. The bartender sees us and walks over.

"The usual? Danish toddies and scotch?" He asks. I nod, laying my head on the bar.

"She seems extra depressed today. Something happen?" The bartender asks.

"Same guy issues, but today someone brought up some past issues" Tim replies. The bartender nods then walks off to go make our drinks.

*Timeskip brought to you by Timeskipade. Timeskipade, the drink that helps you skip time!*

Some hours go by and at this point Tim and I are pretty buzzed, but my depression is still getting to better of me. Tim glances over at me as I sigh and place my head in my hand, leaning on the bar.

"Hey I have something that may help you mood" He says. I glance up at him with a bored look on my face.

"Is it molly, ecstasy, fizz?" I ask.

"Nope, why don't you just try it." I look down at the pill in his hand, surely it couldn't be any worse than the other crap I've done in the past. Well, why the hell not. I grab the pill and place it in my drink before downing said drink.

"It make take a few minutes to kick in, but when it does, it lasts a while" Tim mentions. I glance around the room, seeing the club has filled up quite a bit since the last time I looked. People dancing to dubstep and house while having multi-colored strobe lights flash all around the room.

*Timeskipade strikes again*

Somehow I end up on the dancefloor, moving along to the beat of the dubstep playing. I lost Tim a while ago...or maybe it was minutes ago; I can't really tell. It is more than obvious that the drugs kicked in and at full force. The song seems to move me as colors blur together causing an explosion of color in the darkness. The song changes and if I was thinking clearly I would have laughed at the coincidence, when the DJ said the name of the song was The Drugs are in Control. All I know is that there is some heavy bass that moves me along the dancefloor with others. One moment I'm in the club dancing without a care then the next I'm lying on my back in the snow outside. I stare up at the sky until Norge's face comes into view. Suddenly a light is flashed in my eye, causing me to wince a little, but someone's fingers keeps my left eye open.

"Her pupils are dilated. I'm going to kill Tim for leaving her like this" Norge says.

"Norge? Why are you here?" I ask.

"She's still aware. We need to get her home." I try to make an angry face, hoping to put an angry tone in my voice.

"Why did you bring Emil?" The coldness of the snow is slowly pulling me out of my drugged state of mind. I'm picked up and placed in the back of Lukas' car; someone sits next to me who I just assume is Emil. I close my eyes and when I open them we are at home and I'm being pulled out of Lukas' car. I'm pulled into the house and when I'm dragged into the living room, I pull away from whoever has me only to fall to the floor. I turn and lie on my back, staring at the ceiling as tears start to form in my eyes.

"Why did you come Lukas?" I ask.

"Tim called saying he lost you at the club and that he gave you some hardcore drugs" He replies.

"Why did you bring Emil?"

"Ada, I had no time. I-"

"NO! We had a deal, Lukas!" Tears are now falling freely from my eyes now.

"You were the only one who was supposed to know!" I continue yelling.

"Ada, I-" Lukas starts, but gets interrupted.

"Lukas...just stop. Emil...I understand if you don't ever want to talk to me again. I'll leave if you want me to."

"Nobody wants you to leave, Ada."

"Don't give that bullshit. Everyone wants me gone, that's why everyone leaves me."

"I haven't left you."

"Until when, Lukas? It's only a matter of time." Sobs erupt from my throat making it hard to talk.

"I got on my hands and knees….I begged him to stay, but he left anyway...didn't even bat an eyelash. You only stayed because I was a wreck...a fucking mess. You feared what would happen to me."

"Ada…"

"Why'd he leave Norge? Why'd he leave…..I gave him everything…."

"He wanted his independence." Tears stream down my face hitting the carpet and staining it.

"I've made you worry so much, Norge…. I still remember that night...The night he announced to everyone that Finland was his wife….Next thing I know I'm waking up in your bedroom with a doctor and you next to me. You slapped me across the face then hugged me while all I could do was cry and cling to you, like I still am." I pause, taking in a shaky breath to try and calm myself.

"Sealand was the only good thing I had going for me at the moment...he numbed the pain, but Arthur has started his corruption and won't stop until Peter leaves me." Lukas' face comes into view, tears starting to sprinkle his eyes, making them shiny. He pulls me into a tight hug, forcing me into a sitting position.

"Shut up, Ada...Just shut up... If I was going to leave you, I wouldn't have stuck around all these years, trying to help you. I plan on being here until the end of time, even if the whole world turns its back on you, I will be here. Because that's what family is for, we look out for each other" Lukas says. A weak smile finds its way onto my face as I softly close my eyes and snuggle into his chest.

"Thank you, Norge" comes my muffled reply. I feel him pick me up and start to walk up the stairs. He takes me to my room and lays me down on the bed.

"Try to get some sleep and I will check up on you in the morning" he says then kisses my forehead. I turn onto my side and slowly let sleep take over me.

*downstairs*

Lukas slowly steps down the stairs.

"I believe I owe you all an explanation as to what just happened here tonight" He states.

"Lukas what's going on?" Emil asks

"Is Ada okay?" Tino asks. Lukas holds up his hands and the room gets quiet.

"Everyone take a seat and I will explain everything" Lukas replies. Emil, Tino and Berwald sit down on the couch while Lukas sits down in the lounge chair across from them. Lukas sighs before looking up at everyone.

"What you all just saw was the real Ada Kohler" he states.

"What do you mean Lukas?" Tino asks.

"Ada has been suffering from severe depression ever since the Kalmar union broke up; to be more specific since Berwald left for his independence." Tino glances up at Berwald silent asking the man for an explanation.

"Since it seems you have no idea what happened Tino, I shall explain. When Berwald told Ada he wanted to leave the Kalmar union, it caused her to freak out and cling to him, not wanting him to leave. This caused Berwald to become violent and wars started to break out between the two. It ended in a bloody battle, with Ada on her hands and knees while Berwald held a sword to her throat." Lukas pauses to look over at Berwald to see if he had anything to but in. Berwald doesn't move so Lukas continues.

"Ada cried her heart out, begging him to stay; she even offered to let him rule, just as long as he stayed. Berwald refused, saying he was free now and would never return. He left that battleground, slightly cutting her throat; she still has the scar to remind her every day, of the day Berwald left." Tino stares up at the man next to him tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. Berwald continues to stay silent.

"What was Ada talking about the day Berwald told us Tino was his wife?" Emil asks. Lukas sighs and rests his arms on his knees.

"I will mention this first, Ada harbors no ill will against you Tino and probably none towards Berwald. I have no ill will towards you tino either, but I am mad at you Berwald. It's not the fact that you wanted freedom, but it's the fact that for almost five hundred years you have not said a single word to Ada." The room goes silent as everyone goes over every meeting, every gathering that they have all had, mentally. The looks on Tinos and Emils faces shows that they realize this.

"That still doesn't explain-" Emil starts, but is interrupted my Lukas holding up a finger.

"I am going to explain that now….The day Berwald told us that Tino was his wife, everyone awkwardly congratulated him, but for Ada this meant that any hope she had of Berwald coming back was shattered. That night when I came home, I found Ada in the bathroom with a empty bottle of pills. She overdosed to try and kill herself…" Lukas continues. The room goes completely silent, not even a sound from outside is heard.

"I called a doctor and placed her in my room then waited….I waited for three days with the doctor telling me she may never wake up again. When she opened her eyes all of my emotions burst through me causing me to slap her as hard as I could across the face. The doctor was so terrified that he left the room immediately. I wrapped my arms as tightly as I could around her, just to make she was really there. She confirmed it when I felt her tear soak into my clothes and clinged to me like she was afraid I would disappear too. If she wasn't a country she would have died the first night." Tears are streaming down Tinos face while tears start to fall from Lukas' eyes. Lukas looks up from his hands and glares at Berwald.

"She goes out every night to get drunk just so she can sleep because I won't let her near pills anymore. She spends everyday with that fake smile, making everyone think she's okay. She made me agree to never tell any of you this. For all this, I do blame you Berwald; She's my sister, she provided for you, Emil and I. Did you ever thank her for everything she did for you when your country was under her care? No because you haven't said a word to her. Did you even know that she loved you?" Everyone glances over at the tall country to see his eyes widen in shock.

"Why do you think she tried so hard to get you to stay? She didn't want to lose you. She had to sit there on her hands and knees as the love of her life told her he was never coming back. She didn't get up when you walked away because she loved you. She loved you so much that she let you go because she realized that was what you wanted and if that made you happier than staying with her then she was willing to let that happen. Even if she suffered, you would be happy and that's all that mattered to her." Lukas stands up and walks over to a closet before pulling out a large box. He brings it over to the group and sets it down in front of Berwald.

"What's in the box Lukas?" Emil asks. Lukas stares down at the man sitting in front of him.

"This box contains all the letters Ada has written on June 6th, every year since Sweden left. Four hundred and ninety-two letters in all, including this years letter. She writes them and seals them, but has never sent a single one. She was afraid you would never look at it. She thought you would just throw them away….She doesn't know I have these, but I think you should read them. Get some insight to the woman you left all those years ago" Lukas states. Lukas turns to Emil and nods towards the stairs.

"You should go to bed and get some rest. She's not going to be doing well tomorrow and I have no idea how she'll react when she realizes that you know what she's like."

"Will she be okay?" Emil asks. Lukas turns to look up the stairs.

"Eventually…" Emil walks up the stairs and goes to his room as Lukas turns back to the couple on the couch.

"You two are welcome to stay the night. There is a bedroom down here with a desk and lamp if You do decide to read those letters" Lukas announces.

"Do you think it will be okay?" Tino asks.

"As long as she doesn't know you two were here tonight, it will be okay." Lukas leads them to the room the heads up the stairs to his room. Tino closes the bedroom door as Berwald sits at the desk with the box next to him and a letter in his hand.

"Su-san, I think you should read it" Tino says. Berwald glances up at Tino giving him a small nod before looking back down at the letter. Tino climbs into the bad and goes to sleep. Berwald tears the seal and opens the letter, reading every word in the womans hand writing.

_June 6th 1659_

_It's been a hundred and thirty-six years since you left….I have no idea as to why I continue to write these letters that you will never receive, but here I am writing another. Norge tells me that you are doing well. He had mentioned a while ago that you had married Finland. If he makes you happy then I am happy for you and shall congratulate you on your marriage. I don't get out as much anymore and I fell sick around the time Norge told me you married. I'm fine now, but Norge continues to worry about me. I shall admit I am not in the best of health either, but it seems to be getting better. How's life going for you? I hear from the markets that your country is flourishing at this moment. It's probably because everyone is happy about the marriage. I hope it continues to last. Tino is a sweet boy so I do hope you will take care of him. He is constantly threatened by Russia and Prussia, and is not as strong of a country yet to fend them off by himself…. I miss you...I miss you very much. But if you are doing well then I will remind myself you are happy and be happy for you. Hope to hear from you someday even though you will never read this._

_sincerly,_

_Ada Kohler (Denmark)._

Old teardrops dot the letter here and there which had made some of the ink smear. Berwald places the letter on the desk and grabs another one, tearing the seal and opening the letter. He finds that this letter is recent, much more recent.

_June 6th, 2010_

_Almost five hundred years that I've been writing these letters that you will never see. Almost five hundred years and you haven't said a word to me. I don't know if you're still mad at me or not, its hard to tell when you hardly show any emotions. I think you hate me because you haven't said a word, but that's okay. I guess I deserve it for what I did; I cannot change the past and must deal with the consequences of my actions. Norge says I shouldn't continue to write these letters because you never see them and they are a constant reminder of the past, but I get some solace out of writing them. I feel like this is the only way I can talk to you even if you don't know and won't reply. I know I see you around, now that we go to meetings on a regular basis and sometimes hang out as the nordic five, but I feel like I don't belong. Norge knows I've been faking my signature smile for years now, but I do it so no one else has to worry. It makes me feel bad that I cause Norge so much worry. I've told him that he needs to leave me behind and forget so that he can do things with his other friends like Arthur or Vladimir, without having to worry about me. He grabbed my tie and choked me when I said that. He then proceeded to hit me in the head and tell me to stop being an idiot and to shut up. I know I'm right, but Norge doesn't want to hear it. I guess I have to thank him for that. I will have to repay him someday. Anyway you probably don't want to hear any of that and probably don't care. Some days I imagine you come rushing in, kicking me out of Norge's and Emil home and telling me to never come back. If only to confirm that I am a burden to them….Well hope you're doing better than me._

_sincerly._

_Ada_

*Back upstairs hours later*

I wake up to see it's still dark outside, memories from a few hours ago come rushing back bringing tears to my eyes. Emil now knows and it makes me feel horrible. I wipe my tears on the sleeves of my coat then sit up, placing my feet on the floor. I won't be able to look Emil in the eye anymore. He probably hates me as much at Berwald. I stand up and throw some of my things into a bag before grabbing my phone and keys and walking towards the door. I take one last look around the room the quietly walk out of the room and down the stairs. I turn to head towards the garage when I notice a light on in the guest bedroom. Interest peaked, I sneak over to the door and peek in to see Tino on the bed asleep and Berwald sitting at the desk with a box next to him and a bunch of papers in front of him. Why are they here? When realization hits me, I clasp a hand over my mouth to prevent myself from gasping. They were here all along, they saw everything. A few tears escape my eyes as I silently move away from the door and head out to the garage. I unlock my black camero and put my things in the passengers seat as I sit in the drivers. I pull out my license from the glove box and hit the wireless button to open the garage. I shut my door and quickly start the car before anyone notices. I pull out of the driveway to notice Berwald walking into the garage as I hit the button causing the garage door to close. Our eyes meet for a second before I turn to face the road then press down on the gas petal going from 0 to 60mph in a matter of seconds. Down the road I speed, trying to put myself in quite some distance away from the house.

*Have another Timeskipade*

After a few hours of driving, I pull of to the gates of a secluded mansion. I step out of the car and walk over a panel on the stone pillar. I enter in the code then get back in my car as the gates open. I pull into the long drive way and continue until it comes to a circle surrounding a fountain. I stop the car in front of the front door and turn it off. Grabbing my stuff, I step out of the car, making sure to shut the door and lock it. I stare at the mansion before me; it's been years since I step a foot in there. I've been paying people, secretly, to maintain upkeep and upgrade as needed. I walk up to the front door searching through my keys to find the key to the mansion. Once I do, I open the door and walk into my home. The servants won't be here at this hour and when they come in the morning they will leave once they notice I'm here. I shut the door behind me then make my way through some rooms to the parlor. I find it fully stocked, just as I had left it. I drop my bag on the bar and pull the scotch off the shelf. I go to take a drink only to have my phone start vibrating. Glancing over at the bar, I see Lukas' name pop along with a picture of him casting a spell. I ignore the phone and take the first drink in a soon to be long series of them.

*Back at Lukas's place*

Ada's phone goes to voicemail causing Lukas to hang up and slams the phone on the table in front of him. He runs a hand through his hair as the other three countries crowd around.

"I thought we took away her keys a long time ago" Emil states.

"I did" Lukas replies.

"She must of had a spare hidden somewhere" Tino adds.

"Do you have any idea where she could have gone?" Berwald asks, his only words so far that night. Lukas looks out the window to the dark night outside.

"She has a few friends that she hangs out with on a regular basis. I can call them in the morning, but I have no clue as to where she could have gone. Hopefully she just went to Tim's or Allistor's" Lukas states.

*Timeskipade for everyone, try the berry flavor of Timeskipade!*

It's been two days now and I haven't eaten much, but I have drunk a whole hell of a lot. I slowly lift my head off of the bar to see my phone going off again. I glance at the picture to see it's Lukas; he's been calling me non stop since I left. Sighing, I reach over, picking up the phone and accepting the call. I bring the phone up to my ear.

"Hej" I mumble.

"Where the fuck are you?!" Lukas yells on the other end.

"Lukas, listen -"

"No you listen Ada. I have been worried sick! Just what the hell were you thinking?!" I sigh, wiping a hand over my face.

"I know they were there Lukas" I state.

"What?.." he asks.

"I know Tino and Berwald were there two nights ago. Hell they're probably still there; maybe even listening to this conversation right now, because I'm pretty sure I heard the click that signals a speaker phone just a few moments ago." Silence...utter silence on the other end.

"Norge...I can't face anyone anymore, knowing that Emil, Tino and him saw me in that state. For almost five hundred years I have lied to everyone around me; five hundred year and he sees me utterly destroyed. It just adds another reason for him to ignore me or act like I don't exist. Lukas I couldn't even look you in the eyes." I continue.

"Ada, please…" Emil pleads. Hearing his voice crack like that brings tears to my eyes.

"See Lukas, all I cause is harm. I need to be alone for awhile."

"Ada can you please tell me where you are?" Lukas asks.

"No...I'll see you all at the next meeting in a month, goodbye."

"No Ada wait-" *click* I place my phone back on the bar and lay my head in my arms. The silence in the house is slowly getting to me, loneliness setting in. This next month is going to be one long month.

*One month later at the meeting*

The four nordic countries arrive at the meeting building first, hoping that Ada will show up soon. An hour passes and everyone is here except Ada, rage and worry starting to settle in with the nordics. America stands up and looks around the room.

"Hey has anyone seen Denmark?" he asks.

"She's sick, just got out of the hospital a few days ago" Tim replies. Red flags start going off inside Norway's head. Lukas stands up, causing his chair to falls backwards. He rushes over to Netherlands and pulls him up by his scarf.

"What happened?" Lukas asks darkly.

"All I know is that she was hanging out with Allistor and all of a sudden she collapsed to the floor. Allistor said the doctors told him that Ada was not in good condition. She looked like she hadn't been eating and she collapsed due to taking a large amount of painkillers with alcohol" Tim answers. Lukas' grip on the tall dutch man tightens.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not. The only one who knows where she is, is Allistor." Said man happens to walk in just at that moment making the whole room look over at him and stare. Before Emil can hold Lukas back, Lukas rushes over and grabs the scotsman by the collar, yanking him down to Norge's height.

"Take me to her" Lukas growls.

"Wait now, the lass said-" Allistor starts, but is interrupted by Lukas' grip tightening, almost choking him.

"I don't give a damn what she said. If you don't tell me where she is, Arthur will have one less brother around." Silence follows until Allistor sighs and lights up another cigarette.

"Fine. Follow me."

*Back at the mansion*

I walk around the house in a black hoodie, blue skinny jeans, and socks. Waking up in the hospital sent me through a panic attack, thinking Norge had found me, but it was Allistor. He brought me home and left saying he would come by in a few days. I now find myself wandering the other parts of the mansion. I walk down the halls until I find myself in the lounge room leading to the ballroom. I enter the ballroom through the right side doors and walk down the stairs, only to stop on the landing between the two sets of stairs. I glance around to room, remembering all the parties I hosted back in the day. I continue down the stairs to the ballroom floor and onward to the middle of the vast room. As I reach the middle of the ballroom I feel woozy and weak, making me collapse to my knees then fall to my side as my vision blurs a little.

*With the other Nordics*

Allistor pulls up to the gates then steps out of the car to go enter the code. After he does, he hops back in the car and continues down the driveway.

"I thought she sold this place when I made her come live with Emil and I" Lukas states

"No, She kept this place in case you or Emil decided she was a burden. She's been paying people for years to keep up or upgrade the place" Allistor replies. Allistor stops the car next to Ada's and everyone gets out.

"This was Ada's home?" Emil asks

"Yeah, This was Berwald and my home for a while too" Lukas replies. Allistor heads over to the lion statue in the fountain and pulls out the spare key, before heading over to the front door.

"We should probably check the parlor first. That's where she was when I left her here a few days ago" Allistor suggests, opening the door. Walking in the home, Emil and Tino look around in amazement while memories comes running back to Lukas and Berwald. Allistor leads them through some rooms, getting to the parlor, only to find that Ada is not there.

"Well she's not here, got any ideas to find the lass?" Allistor asks. Lukas thinks back, trying to remember Ada's favorite rooms.

"The older areas of the mansion" Berwald states.

"The ballroom, the library, and the study were her favorite rooms" Lukas adds. Lukas leads them through the mansion to the back areas. Lukas, Emil, Tino and Allistor search the library and don't find her in there. Berwald searches her study, memories of his early years comes running back. An image of Ada sitting at her desk, laughing and arguing with a younger Norway over politics. Berwald smiles a little then leaves the room. They all meet up in the hall.

"The only room left is the ballroom. It's down this hallway"Lukas states. Everyone follows Lukas down said hallway to come to a lounge with two sets of doors. They go through the doors and walk into the ballroom. The first thing Berwald and Lukas notice is Ada on the floor in the middle of the ballroom. Berwald jumps over the railing and once his feet hit the ground, he rushes over to Ada. Kneeling down, he pulls her into his arms before looking over her to see if anything is broken. Lukas is only seconds behind.

"Is anything wrong with her?" he ask. Berwald shakes his head.

"Doesn't seem like anything is wrong. It seems like she's sleeping" Berwald replies. Emil, Tino, and Allistor come running over.

"What's wrong with Ada?" Emil asks.

"She's asleep" Lukas replies.

"Looks like she passed out, either from the lack of sleep or the lack of food" Allistor states.

"For now I think we should put her in a bed. Do you guys know where her room is?" Tino asks. Berwald and Lukas nod as Berwald picks Ada up, carrying her bridal style. They lead everyone back to the front of the house and up one of the twin stair cases. Berwald leads them to the left, heading towards the west wing of the mansion and down a long corridor. Many doors line the hall, but the room they are looking for is behind the two large doors at the end of the hall. Lukas pushes the door open to reveal the master bedroom of the household; all decorated in red, black, and white. Berwald heads over to the king size bed and lays Ada down on it.

"This is Ada's room?" Emil asks.

"Yes" Berwald replies.

"I has to be one of the biggest rooms I've seen. It's ten times bigger than the one she has at our house."

"That's because this room was made for a queen..." Lukas replies. Emils eyes widen.

"I thought she was always kidding about that!" he exclaims.

"No, Ada was a queen….The queen of scandinavia, leader of the Kalmar union" Lukas states.

"Let's let the lass sleep" Allistor mentions. Everyone files out of the room and Lukas closes the doors behind him.

"So if you and Berwald lived here that means you guys had rooms here" Tino states.

"Yeah, my room is the next door on the left and Berwalds is the next door on the right. I doubt they look the same though" Lukas replies. They all head down to the mentioned door and open them both. Lukas and Berwald stand in front of their old rooms in shock, everything was in its place, like they had never left.

"During one of Adas drunken story telling, she had told me that she made sure your guys rooms were the same; that nothing was out of place. She had even mentioned that she had a rooms made for Emil and Tino back before the Kalmar union broke up. She was going to invite the two join and live here. I'm pretty sure she said they were the next two rooms down the hall" Allistor explains. Emil and Tino rush down the hall to see the rooms, leaving Lukas and Berwald to stare into their past.

"Well I need to leave to make sure Arthur is not making dinner. The kitchen is fully stocked and there's a flat screen tv down in what used to be the billiards room. Might want to get a meal or two in the lass when she wakes. So I will show myself out" Allistor says then walks down the hall and leaves.

*Have some timeskipade!*

I slowly open my eyes to see the red walls of my bedroom. How did I get here? I remember being in the ballroom; did someone bring me here? I climb out of bed and walk over to the door, quietly opening it. I peek my head out to see an empty hallway. I walk out of room and travel down the hall, heading towards the east wing. I start to walk past my training room, until I notice someone in there. I glance into the room to see Tino looking around the room. Norge must have finally found me. Panic starts to set in when I notice Tino heading towards the controls and pressing the big red button. I rush into the room before the door locks and quickly grab my battle axe. Tino turns around to see me as lights start to flash signaling the program is starting up.

"Ada? What's happening? What did I do?" he asks.

"Tino crouch down and cover your head. You need to listen to everything I say. When I tell you to duck, you duck and when I say jump, you jump. Just trust me." I state. Tino nods then crouches down in the middle of the room. I quickly get into a defensive position before glancing at the window to see Berwald, Lukas, and Emil coming to a stop in front of the window and staring into the room. The first bot comes out with a sword aimed towards Tino, but I jump over and block the attack with my axe. The program kicks into full swing causing me to bounce around the room deflecting attacks and protecting Tino. I notice one aiming towards Tinos head.

"Tino hit the deck!" I yell. He does as I command allowing me to jump over him and destroy the animatronic, before going back to protecting him.

*Outside the room*

"Tino must have started the program on accident" Lukas states.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Emil asks.

"No we have to wait until the program finishes." They stare at the woman protecting the male country with all her might.

"How is she even able to do that. She's in horrible condition. She's sick." Emil states.

"It's just who she is" Berwald replies.

"What do you mean?"

"Ada is a natural born defender... She will protect someone until she can't stand; doesn't matter how tired she is or if she hasn't eaten for days, she will defend those in need. You were too young to remember, but you, Berwald, and I were in the same position as Tino once" Lukas explains.

"What do you mean Lukas?" Emil asks.

"It was a long time ago when you were a really young country, wars were breaking out everywhere. Everyday was a constant fight for power. One fight had lead to Berwald and I being beaten very badly, trying to protect you. It had come down to Berwald and I huddleing on the ground covering you with our bodies. Ada came out of nowhere and stood in front of the three of us with her battle axe drawn. She dared anyone to take a step near us and she swore they would regret it. They came at her and she fought them long enough for us to get away. Ada took quite the beating, but she came out victorious. She was covered in bruises and cuts, but she had that stupid big ass grin of hers on her face. Most people do worse when they have to protect someone on the battlefield, but Ada does better in battle when she has someone to protect."

*Back in the room*

I hit the last animatronic and a noise goes off signalling the program is done. I place the head of my battle axe on the ground and lean on the pole, looking down at Tino. He looks up at me with tears sprinkling his eyes. A real grin makes it's way onto my face.

"You did great Tino!" I cheer.

"You...you beat it all! How did you do that?" he asks.

"I couldn't let Berwald's special person get hurt in my home. He'd be even more mad at me…. You are okay, right?"

"Yeah...not a scratch." Tino stands up with a smile on his face. Something shining catches the corner of my eye from behind Tino. Making a split-second decision, I drop my axe, grabbing Tino's arm and force us to switch places. A sword slices through my shoulder and part of my back, causing my hoodie to fall to the floor in halves, revealing the bandages wrapped around my breasts as a bra. Blood starts flowing from the wound, making Tino look at me with wide eyes.

"Tino... I need you to listen to me….Leave the room now" I state.

"But Ada you're hurt!" he yells.

"Tino that door in going to lock in ten seconds, leave now!" Tino stares at me for a moment before running to the door and leaving. The sword is removed from my back, making me gasp a little. I slowly bend over and pick up my battle axe. Painfully holding it in both hands, I trudge over to the control panel. Raising my battleaxe, I bring it down onto the control panel busting the system. I bring it down two more times, making sure to completely fry the system. I back away from the busted controls, dropping my battleaxe then collapsing to the floor. My vision starts to blur, when I hear the door unlock and people rush into the room. I'm pulled into someone's arms.

"Ada!" Berwald voice yells in my ears.

"Lukas call an ambulance!" Emil shrieks.

"Ada, you need to stay with me." Berwald says then taps my face a few times.

"Berwald…" I mumble softly.

"Yeah Ada?"

"Tino's safe now...take care of him...I never did tell you all those years ago….I loved you….I still... do…" My vision fades to black and the last thing I hear is Berwald yelling my name.

*Timeskip*

A beeping sound invades my sleep, making me kinda mad, but I don't remember setting an alarm. I crack open an eye to see blinding white light causing me to close my eye again and groan. I hear some shifting next to me so I try to open my eyes again, but the light hurts.

"Why is it so damn bright?" I ask. I feel two hands cup the sides of my head, holding my head in one position.

"Norge, let me sleep…" I mumble. I hear a deep chuckle that isn't Lukas' then lips are placed on mine. My eyes snap open to see Berwald holding my face with his large gloved hands and his lips against mine with his eyes closed. I freeze from shock, my heart monitor beeping a little faster. Berwald pulls away opening his beautiful deep blue eyes and staring into mine.

"What?...Why?" I start sputtering.

"I have some things to explain too" He replies. Emil, Lukas, Tino, and a doctor some rushing into the room, making Berwald and I look over at them.

"Ada?..." Lukas mutters like he's seen a ghost, then dashes over and tackles me back into a lying position with him on top.

"You stupid, idiotic, dumbass! Never scare me like that!" He yells, grip tightening around my throat and trying to hold back tears. I blink a couple of times, before giving a soft smile and hugging him back. The doctor smiles a little.

"Looks like you guys need a moment. I'll be back in a little bit." he says then leaves the room. I hold an arm out, motioning for Emil to join in on the hug. Emil comes over and piles on top of me too. I ruffle his hair a little and smile, pulling them both into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry…" I mumble. Lukas and Emil pull away, sitting on the bed, one on each side.

"Ada, you don't realize how hard it would be for all of us if you weren't around" Emil states.

"You're the glue that holds us all together" Lukas adds. Tino steps near the bed next to Berwald.

"Tino...How are you? You didn't get hurt at all did you?" I ask, turning my head to look at him.

"Not a hair off of my head, Thank you Ada" he replies. I smile.

"That's good." Berwald steps closer to the bed.

"I think now I should explain some things" he states. Everyone looks at the normally silent man.

"First off, I've never hated you Ada. I was angry with you, but never hated you. Second, I have to thank you...for taking care of me all those years ago. Third, Tino and I are not really married…" he continues. I eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and I'm pretty sure Emil and Lukas look very similar. Tino blushes a little and lightly scratches his cheek.

"There was a marriage between a king from his country and a queen from mine. Su-san took it a little too literally back in the day, thinking that meant we were married. We're not and have no romantic feelings towards each other" Tino adds. The room goes completely silent until I choke out a laugh with a smile on my face. I close my eyes and hold my stomach as I laugh so hard that it hurts. I open my eyes and start to calm my laughing after a few minutes.

"I can't believe I'm such an idiot!" I cheer. Berwald climbs into the bed, pulling me into his lap.

"Yeah, but now you're my idiot" he replies, placing a kiss on my forehead. The doctor comes back in and checks my stitches.

"It looks fine, although you shouldn't lift anything or stress your body for the next week. I shall go prepare your papers for release" he states.

"I'll sign those" Lukas replies, following the doctor out of the room. Emil pulls a set of my uniform out along with some flats.

"They wouldn't let me bring in your boots, apparently they can be considered a weapon" he explains.

"It's alright….I'm going to need some help getting dressed…." I reply. Emil and Tino quickly rush out of the room, leaving me with my new boyfriend. Berwald awkwardly help me dress, a light blush covering his cheeks the entire time. Once fully dressed he picks me up bridal style and walks out of the room.

"I can walk, you know" I state with a blush.

"I know" he replies. We meet the rest of the group out in the lobby before heading out to the car. Berwald places me in the back in between him and Tino, while Lukas drives and Emil sits in the passengers seat.

"So are we heading back to Lukas' place?" I ask as we pull out of the parking lot.

"I was thinking we could go back to your place...think of it as a little vacation. Besides Tino and Emil love the rooms you made for them" Lukas replies. I glance over to Tino to see a smile on his face.

"It's a great room, You didn't even know much about me back then, but it fits me well" he says.

"Who knows, we might move in. We're all going to need the room when Berwald and Ada start making babies!" Emil states loudly with a smirk on his face. Both Berwalds and my faces turn red as we look away from each other, making the other laugh at the embarrassed couple. I smile brightly and laugh it off.

"Yeah, Lukas will love being an uncle!" I cheer, making Lukas glare into the rear view mirror. Everyone laughs then continues to talk about Berwalds and my hypothetical children. It's nice to all be a family again and finally being with the man I have loved for so long, life couldn't get any better than this.

"So how many kids do you guys plan on having?" Tino asks

"Seven" Berwald states, dead serious. My eyes widen, turning to face the swedish man.

"Wait, What?!"


End file.
